O kuzynach, osunięciach ziemi i złamanych kościach
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Po tym, jak Śmierciożercy przeszkadzają w zebraniu Zakonu, Minerwa McGonagall ma okazję obserwować niewiarygodnie przetransformowaną parę dwóch jasnych czarodziejów. A może tylko ma majaki... Po szóstym tomie.


_**oryginał:** Of Cousins, Landslides, and Broken Bones_

_**autor:** Bil_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Minerwę obudził ból. Na dźwięk jej mimowolnego jęku odezwał się głos, który naprawdę powinna była rozpoznać:

- Odzyskała przytomność, Kuz.

Spróbowała usiąść, ale powstrzymały ją delikatne ręce. Przez chwilę poddała się panice, myśląc, że oślepła, a potem zrozumiała, że po prostu jeszcze nie otworzyła oczu. Zrobiła to więc i pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była para intensywnie zielonych tęczówek.

- Jak się pani czuje, pani profesor? - zapytał Harry Potter. - Pewnie okropnie, co?

- Jakby runął na mnie cały dom - odparła, wsłuchując się w cierpienie swego ciała i próbując sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie się stało. Jej myśli rozbiegły się krnąbrnie, a ona próbowała je złapać.

Młody czarodziej roześmiał się.

- Może dlatego, że cały dom _rzeczywiście_ na panią runął. Proszę, niech to pani wypije. - Łagodnie uniósł jej głowę, po czym powoli wlał jej eliksir do ust. - Proszę się nie martwić, pani profesor, nic pani nie będzie. Jest pani twardsza niż sądzi pani Pomfrey.

- Dziękuję, panie Potter - zdołała powiedzieć, zaskoczona tym nagłych poparciem. - Co...?

Minę miał współczującą, choć jednocześnie radosną.

- Nie pamięta pani? Byliśmy na Grimmauld Place. Jakiś idiota - samokrytycznie przewrócił oczami - uznał, że będzie świetnym pomysłem, jeśli się tu spotkamy. Później Kuz wpadł na chwilę i pojawiło się kilku Śmierciożerców. Wtedy zawalił się sufit - dodał. - Jesteśmy w piwnicy. Nie możemy się stąd aportować; najwyraźniej w ogóle nie możemy użyć magii. Albo osłony zwariowały, kiedy zostały zmiażdżone, albo Śmierciożercy wciąż są gdzieś u góry. W każdym razie nigdzie się stąd przez jakiś czas nie ruszymy. Mamy szczęście, że eliksiry są niewrażliwe na magię, inaczej mogłaby pani już nie żyć. - Próbowała za nim nadążyć. - Lepiej się pani czuje? - spytał.

- Tak, właściwie tak - odpowiedziała ze zdumieniem.

- To dobrze. Proszę to wypić. - Zawahała się z uwagi na woń. Zgniłe jaja i rozkładający się szczur były jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej. - Smakuje lepiej niż pachnie - zapewnił ją. - I jest zupełnie bezpieczne. Mój drogi Kuz to przyrządził, nie ja.

- Naprawdę bym wolał, gdybyś przestał używać tego koszmarnego nazewnictwa, Anton - odezwał się inny głos. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że on ma rację, Minerwo.

Wlepiła wzrok w Severusa, który pojawił się w jej polu widzenia z czarnym sińcem na policzku. Jako pierwsze przyszło jej do głowy, że Albus będzie zadowolony, wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma się dobrze. Jako drugie - że Albus nie żyje. Cztery miesiące nie wystarczyły na pogodzenie się z tą myślą. Korzystając z chwili jej słabości, Harry wlał jej eliksir do gardła. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, kiedy świat wokół niej zaczął wirować.

- Niech się pani trzyma, pani profesor, to zaraz minie.

Miał słuszność, ku jej ogromnej uldze. Rozjaśniło jej się w głowie i przypomniała sobie spotkanie z Harrym, chociaż nadal nie pamiętała Śmierciożerców. Wszelkie bóle usunęły się w cień, poza nieregularnym pulsowaniem pod czaszką.

- Chciałaby pani usiąść, pani profesor? - Młody czarodziej pomógł jej się podnieść. Leżała na niskiej ławce, wyścielonej kilkoma szatami wierzchnimi. Usiadłszy, rozejrzała się po czymś w rodzaju pozbawionego drzwi laboratorium eliksirów. Jeśli były tam drzwi - a przypuszczała, że były - musiały znajdować się za zwałami gruzu, blokującymi najodleglejszą ścianę. Ktoś pracował nad jej odsłonięciem, ale nie posunął się bardzo daleko. Pokój zaścielało tyle resztek materiału budowlanego, że zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę cały dom na nich nie runął.

- Panią trafiło najgorzej - stwierdził Harry. Severus wrócił do stołu laboratoryjnego, stojącego w centrum pomieszczenia, i zauważyła, że utykał. - Mieliśmy szczęście, że wylądowaliśmy na środku składziku eliksirów.

- Wylądowaliśmy? - zdziwiła się. - Byliśmy piętro wyżej, prawda?

- Yup. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale trzeba o wiele więcej, aby nas zabić. Niech się pani nie rusza z tej ławki, pani profesor, ma pani obrażenia wewnętrzne. Mikstury Kuza utrzymają panią przy życiu, ale trochę potrwa, zanim całkiem pani wyzdrowieje.

Podciągnęła rękawy i ujrzała siniaki, pokrywające znaczną część jej skóry.

- A ty, Harry? I Severus?

- Anton! Może byś już tak skończył te pogaduszki!

- Jak pani widzi - młody czarodziej wyszczerzył zęby - Kuz jest w świetnej formie.

Kuz? Minerwa nareszcie mogła się zastanowić, gdy Harry trochę sztywno pośpieszył na środek pomieszczenia. Zaraz... _Anton?_ To musieli być Śmierciożercy. Wszak Harry nie przybył na spotkanie we własnej postaci, był przebrany. Musieli ją trafić jakimś zaklęciem mącącym umysł, lecz jej mózg teraz działał - jako tako - i nie zamierzała pozwolić się zbłaźnić. Nie byli zbyt dobrymi aktorami. Kuz i Anton? Myśleli, że jest aż tak głupia?

- Nie czerwony, zakuty łbie! - krzyknął pseudo-Snape. - Chcemy ją wyleczyć, nie zabić. Miałem wrażenie, że odniosłeś sukces na szóstorocznych eliksirach.

Niby-Harry szybko sięgnął po inną fiolkę.

- Miałeś dość Slughorna, co nie? - zakpił, najwidoczniej nie przejmując się groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Nieustannie. "Och, Severusie, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że syn Lily jest tak utalentowany?" "Och, Severusie, z pewnością zainteresuje cię, że syn Lily..." Jakby mnie to obchodziło.

- Biedny Kuz. Zmuszony do udawania mojego ojca. I dobrze ci tak.

- Dziesięć punktów - warknął Severus.

Harry westchnął w udawanym rozmarzeniu.

- Tylko pomyśl... nie jesteś moim nauczycielem! Nie możesz odbierać punktów!

- Wiedziałem, że powinienem był zostać przy eliksirach. Niech szlag trafi Albusa i jego plany. Pięć gramów, nie trzy.

- Są trzy w "Najsilniejszych e..."

- Ale my nie jesteśmy w "Najsilniejszych eliksirach".

- Jasne, w porządku, o zrzędliwości. Niech będzie pięć.

Przez cały czas w trakcie przekomarzania się ich ręce poruszały się bez wahania, siekając, krusząc i mieszając. Wbrew sobie samej Minerwa była pod wrażeniem. Ta pewność siebie jakby należała do Severusa, a ona wiedziała, że Harry potrafi być inteligentny, jeśli się przyłoży... Prawie mogła uwierzyć, że to naprawdę oni. Lecz to po prostu _nie mogli_ być Harry i Severus.

- Żądła żądlibąka?

- Tutaj, Kuz.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Och, ależ Kuzynie Severusie... - młodszy czarodziej zaskomlał pozornie. Gdyby to naprawdę był jej niedawny uczeń, Minerwa byłaby szczęśliwa, widząc go tak dziecinnym, tak młodym... jak rzeczywiście był. Ale nikt nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że ci dwaj to Severus i Harry. Oni nie znosili się nawzajem.

- Anton, ty bachorze...

- Jejku, _dziękuję_, Kuz.

- Wolałem cię na pergaminie.

Oczy Harry'ego śmiały się i ona chciała, aby to był on, chciała, aby był tak szczęśliwy i beztroski.

- Większość ludzi woli, Kuz. Kiedy mnie spotykają, nagle stają wobec faktu, że jestem tylko dzieciakiem, nie żadnym bohaterem.

Ręce Severusa znieruchomiały.

- Anton... Harry. _Nie jesteś_ "tylko" kimkolwiek. Acz nie jesteś też jakimś śmiesznym bohaterem.

- Też cię lubię, Kuz, ale jeśli natychmiast nie dodasz tych żądeł, to zrujnujesz eliksir.

Minerwa prawie roześmiała się, widząc wyraz twarzy starszego czarodzieja. Młodszy nie miał takich skrupułów.

- Tak, w porządku, Anton - odparł Severus z rozdrażnieniem, szczególnie ostrożnie wsypując żądła do kociołka. - Teraz ja się tym zajmę.

- Jesteś pewien? - spytał Harry z przesadną troską. - Nie chciałbym, żebyś...

- Anton - warknął groźnie warzyciel. Chłopak uchylił się przed trzepnięciem i niemal tanecznym krokiem dołączył do Minerwy, podczas gdy Severus skupił całą uwagę na eliksirze.

- On naprawdę mnie lubi - zdradził jej teatralnym szeptem. Palce byłego nauczyciela powędrowały do nasady nosa, ale to była jedyna reakcja na zaczepkę. - Nawet jeśli _rzeczywiście_ jestem bachorem. - Usiadł obok niej, a na jego twarzy na krótko zagościło zmęczenie, gdy opierał się o ścianę. - Aha, i, pani profesor? - Poczekał, aż na niego spojrzała. - Nie jesteśmy Śmierciożercami. - Severus znacząco odchrząknął, na co Harry przewrócił oczami. - To się _nie liczy_, Kuz. Nie wprowadzaj zamieszania do tematu. Tak sobie nagle pomyślałem, że musi być pani podejrzliwa, pani profesor. Naprawdę jestem Harrym Potterem.

- Możesz to udowodnić?

- Z łatwością. Hermiona w trzeciej klasie uczestniczyła w zbyt wielu lekcjach dzięki... nielegalnemu urządzeniu. Powiedziała mi pani, że muszę mieć partnerkę na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal w czwartej klasie, a ja nie byłem z tego powodu zadowolony, za co pani się na mnie wkurzyła, co ja uznałem za niesprawiedliwe, bo nawet nie chciałem być reprezentantem szkoły. Powiedziała pani Umbridge, że osobiście pani dopilnuje, abym mógł zostać aurorem; naprawdę panią za to podziwiałem. - Zarumieniła się. - Mam pani opowiedzieć o Komnacie Tajemnic? Albo o ostatnim raporcie, złożonym przez Hermionę Zakonowi, dotyczącym pucharu, albo...

- Dobrze, w porządku, panie Potter, wierzę panu. - Żaden Śmierciożerca nie mógł wiedzieć tego wszystkiego.

- Och, to _dobrze_. Nie chciałem, aby się pani o to martwiła. Mogłaby pani chcieć czegoś spróbować, a naprawdę powinna pani siedzieć spokojnie.

- Czego mogłabym spróbować w odizolowanym pokoju?

- A on jest bez wątpienia nim - dodał chłopak, traktując jej pytanie jako retoryczne, którym zresztą było. - Nikt inny nie nazywałby mnie Antonem.

- No tak. _Dlaczego_ właściwie on cię nazywa Antonem? Jestem prawie pewna, że nie jest twoim kuzynem.

- I nienawidzimy się nawzajem, prawda? Rozumiem, że otrzymała pani list od profesora Dumbledore'a, skoro nie odgraża się pani, że zabije Kuza. - Skinęła głową. - My też dostaliśmy. I zaczęliśmy do siebie pisywać. Udawałem, że jestem jego kuzynem Antonem - który de facto zaginął gdzieś na bezdrożach Ameryki - a Hedwiga oddawała listy Śwince, która zabierała do do Fawkesa, który oddawał je Firenzowi, który otwierał i czytał swój list, po czym wysyłał do Kuza jego list zwykłą sową szkolną. Nikt tego jeszcze nie wyśledził.

- Anton! - Severus rzucił w niego małym słoikiem, który Harry złapał od niechcenia.

- Wspaniale. Dzięki, Kuz. - Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami. Młodszy czarodziej odkręcił wieczko i ostrożnie powąchał zawartość. - Cała dawka czy pół?

- Pół powinno wystarczyć.

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni łyżkę, zdjął z niej opakowanie i nabrał na nią pomarańczowej pasty, po czym podsunął to Minerwie pod nos. - Proszę bardzo, świeżo przygotowane.

Pachniało malinami. Wzięła łyżkę z wahaniem.

- Co to jest?

- Pomoże wyzdrowieć pani organom wewnętrznym. - Połknęła miksturę i uśmiechnęła się. - W każdym razie ja i Kuz pisaliśmy do siebie... aby dzielić się wiedzą, rozumie pani, nie dlatego, że się lubiliśmy. Nikt nie pytał, skąd nagle wiem wszystko o Voldemorcie, więc nie próbowałem wymyślać wyjaśnień. Potem jakimś cudem dotarło do nas, że jak jesteśmy daleko od siebie, to się właściwie nie nienawidzimy. O ile mogę coś na ten temat powiedzieć, Mroczny Znak i moja blizna źle na siebie oddziałują, dlatego każdy posiadacz Znaku będzie mnie nienawidził... nawet jeśli Crouch całkiem nieźle to ukrywał. Osobiście uważam, że Dumbledore też sobie pogrywał, ale Kuz się z tym nie zgadza.

- Nie, nie zgadzam się - przyznał Severus sztywno, przelewając eliksir do fiolek. - A ty masz się o nim wyrażać z szacunkiem.

- Hej, szanuję go niesamowicie i ty o tym wiesz. Wydaje mi się tylko, że zrobił sobie grę z mojego życia, to wszystko. Więc - zwrócił się z powrotem do Minerwy - na odległość zostaliśmy... przyjaciółmi. A przynajmniej _ja_ uważam go za przyjaciela, chociaż nie wiem, czy on odwzajemnia to uczucie. Jest pierwszym dorosłym, z którym mogę porozmawiać o _wszystkim_. Później spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, obaj pod czarami maskującymi, takimi jak ten mój wcześniejszy, i teraz wszystko jest w porządku, Mroczny Znak już na mnie nie reaguje. Prawdopodobnie to kwestia tej całej miłości. Czy profesor Dumbledore mówił pani o tym? Miłość może zniszczyć Voldemorta, ponieważ on jej nie rozumie. - Przytaknęła. - Zdaje się, że pokonała moją alergię na Mroczny Znak. - Zobaczył powątpiewający wyraz jej twarzy i z rozbawieniem wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, nie jestem pewien. Może się mylę. Skończyłem tylko szóstą klasę, nie mam mistrzowskiego poziomu pojmowania teorii magii.

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoją tendencję do nieprzejmowania się teorią - wtrącił złośliwie Mistrz Eliksirów - wątpię, aby to w czymś pomogło.

- Też prawda - przytaknął młody czarodziej uprzejmie. Uważnie przyjrzał się swojej byłej opiekunce domu. - Chyba pomogło, jest pani mniej blada. Ale nadal nie powinna się pani ruszać - upomniał ją surowo. - Magia wróciła, Kuz?

Severus pokręcił głową, przelewając do fiolki resztę eliksiru.

- Tego się obawiałem.

Harry wstał, prawie niedostrzegalnie krzywiąc twarz, kiedy się prostował.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie Potter?

- Hm? Och, jasne. Nie można spaść przez sufit bez kilku siniaków.

Obserwowała go, gdy szedł w kierunku zwału gruzu i zaczął go dalej usuwać. Starszy czarodziej robił coś ze swoją kolekcją eliksirów; poza szczękiem szkła i łomotem upuszczanych kamieni było cicho. Minerwa wykorzystała ten moment, żeby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie.

Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy widziała go takiego beztroskiego i radosnego. Gdy spotkała go po raz ostatni, był poważny i ponury, dopiero co straciwszy mentora i przejąwszy po nim rolę obrońcy. Hermiona reprezentowała trójcę na zebraniach Zakonu, więc opiekunka Gryffindoru nie miała okazji zobaczyć chłopca od zakończenia szóstej klasy. Patrzyła jak odchodził, modląc się, aby był w stanie nieść ciężary rzucone na jego barki, mając nadzieję, że gdy znowu go ujrzy, nie będzie już taki znużony, stary i wyczerpany.

I oto był, młody i wesoły, nieugięty, niezłamany. Z trudem potrafiła przypomnieć sobie chwile, kiedy odczuwała większą ulgę.

Severus zakończył zabawę fiolkami i pokuśtykał do Harry'ego. Rozmawiali zbyt cicho, aby ich słyszała, ale mogła dostrzec, że ich stosunki były proste, łatwe i przyjemne. Cieszył ją Severus - zawsze był samotnikiem, a ona martwiła się o niego. Lecz cztery miesiące temu oni się nienawidzili! Nawet jeśli pozbyć się złego wpływu Mrocznego Znaku, z pewnością nienawidzili się zbyt długo, żeby tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć?

Ale Harry uśmiechnął się do Severusa - oślepiająco pogodnie - a Severus... Severus uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

Minerwa pragnęła, aby był z nią Albus. Byłby tak dumny, gdyby to zobaczył...

Starszy czarodziej utykając podszedł do stołu, wybrał jedną z fiolek, palcami przesunął po szkle, jakby sprawdzał temperaturę, po czym pokuśtykał do niedawnej koleżanki.

- Wypij to.

- Więcej eliksirów?

Nie był rozbawiony.

- Minerwo, spadło na ciebie całkiem sporo gruzu. Bez magii nie możemy postawić bardzo dokładnej diagnozy, ale martwię się. W najlepszym przypadku masz pęknięte żebro, podejrzewam też uszkodzenie tkanki miękkiej w okolicy brzusznej, jak również kontuzję głowy.

- Och - powiedziała miękko. - Nie czuję się uszkodzona.

- Pierwszy eliksir, jaki podał tobie Anton, był bardzo silnym lekiem przeciwbólowym.

- Dlaczego nawet teraz nazywasz go Antonem?

- Mroczny Znak nie był jedynym powodem, dla którego go nienawidziłem - zauważył Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Ach.

Zamknęła oczy, czując przypływ winy; wiedziała, że zawiodła go, gdy był jej uczniem.

- Kiedy jest Antonem, nawet bez zaklęć maskujących, nie jest Potterem. Kiedy myślę o nim jako o Antonie, nie czuję potrzeby nienawidzenia go. - Spojrzał na chłopca usuwającego gruz. - Nie chcę go nienawidzić, Minerwo. On na to nie zasługuje.

- Nie zapomnij o swojej nodze, Kuz! - zawołał rzeczony chłopiec, wycierając czoło rękawem. Severus pomachał mu na odczepnego. - Nie chciej, żebym tam przyszedł!

Starszy czarodziej przewrócił oczami.

- Bachor - warknął, ale jego spojrzenie było łagodne i nauczycielka transmutacji aż miała ochotę zaklaskać.

Wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę, usiadł obok Minerwy i podciągnął szatę - dopiero teraz czarownica zauważyła, że jego szata była podarta - odsłaniając bandaż wokół łydki. Gdy go odwinął, ukazała się poszarpana, głęboka rana.

- To raczej wyjaśnia twoje utykanie - stwierdziła z lekką kpiną, kiedy on nakładał na nogę białą maść, krzywiąc się, jeśli przycisnął zbyt mocno.

- Można tak uznać - przytaknął kwaśno. Zanim zdążył ponownie założyć opatrunek, Harry już tam był i ostrożnie bandażował łydkę. - Dziękuję.

- Jest prawie szósta. Ron i Hermiona będą niebawem oczekiwać mojego powrotu, a potem zaczną się martwić. Będą tu przed świtem. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu magia wróci i zaklęcia maskujące znów będą działały, Kuz.

- To oni nie wiedzą? - Minerwa była zaskoczona.

- Ja też nie powinienem - odparł młody czarodziej. - Ufam im, oczywiście, że im ufam. Ale czego nie wiedzą, tego nie będą mogli wyjawić pod wpływem tortur albo Veritaserum. Pani musieliśmy powiedzieć, bo czary przestały działać. Z drugiej strony jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś panią złapie, niż w przypadku Rona i Hermiony.

- To ma być pochlebstwo czy zniewaga?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To po prostu prawda.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i wrócił do przenoszenia gruzu. Severus ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyjrzał się swojej kolekcji mikstur, po czym zaczął przygotowywać nowe. Minerwa zamknęła oczy, próbując nie zasypiać.

- Nie ma smoczej wątroby? - zadrwił nagle Mistrz Eliksirów, otrzeźwiając starszą czarownicę. - Jak możesz nie mieć smoczej wątroby?

- He-ej! - odkrzyknął chłopak. - Stforek zajmował się aprowizacją i był w tym beznadziejny.

- Tak, ale... smocza wątroba?

- Masz język. Jeżeli robisz Kościlecz, to możesz go zmieszać z...

- Tak, w porządku, Anton, podobno to _ja_ jestem tu warzycielem.

- Naprawdę? A ja sądziłem, że uczyłeś sarkazmu i zniewag.

- Zuchwały bachor.

- Zgadza się. Hej, chyba widzę drzwi! Myślisz, że Śmierciożercy wciąż tu są?

- To zależy, czy też ich zasypało i czy uważali, że warto będzie zaczekać. - Słyszała nierówny krok Severusa, który zaraz się zatrzymał. - Chcesz eliksir przeciwbólowy? Zbladłeś. - Cisza. - Anton? - Trzask; osypujące się kamienie. - Anton!

Minerwa zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu; ujrzała rozgorączkowanego byłego nauczyciela, klękającego przy Harrym. Twarz chłopca była biała jak broda Albusa, kiedy leżał tak niewygodnie rozciągnięty, przysypany kawałkami gruzu.

- Anton! Harry! - Severus wisiał nad nim niepewnie, najwidoczniej nie chcąc ryzykować ruszania go. Kiedy jednak chciała wstać, warknął na nią: - Zostań gdzie jesteś, Minerwo.

Młody czarodziej jęknął i wymamrotał coś. Starszy zbladł.

- Głupi chłopak! Idiota, debil, imbecyl - głosił wściekle, pośpiesznie kuśtykając do stołu, chwytając parę stojących na nim fiolek i słoik. Nie przestawał rzucać gromów, gdy wracał do Harry'ego, poił go eliksirami, a potem rozpinał szatę drżącymi palcami. Nawet ze swojego miejsca nauczycielka transmutacji widziała, że klatka piersiowa chłopca była aż czarna od sińców. Severus delikatnie wtarł biały krem w uszkodzoną skórę, wciąż rzucając inwektywami. Harry zasłabł, ale Mistrz Eliksirów mówił dalej, ze strachem i gniewem równocześnie. Pokuśtykał do jednej z szaf, wyjął z niej rolkę gazy, po czym ostrożnie opatrzył nią tors chłopca.

Do czasu, kiedy skończył, zdołał się uspokoić. Delikatnie podniósł kawałki gruzu z nóg młodego czarodzieja, potem lekko ściągnął poły szaty i na powrót je zapiął.

- Ma złamane żebro, Minerwo - stwierdził z troską. - _Wiedział_ o tym i nie powiedział mi, nie... Głupi, głupi, _głupi_. - Nie była pewna, czy chodzi mu o Harry'ego, czy o niego samego.

- Kto niby jest głupi, Kuz?

Nic w jego głosie nie wskazywało na to, że leży na podłodze poważnie zraniony; czarownica wolała nie zastanawiać się, co mogło go nauczyć takiego stoicyzmu.

- Ty, ty mały głupku.

- Och. To w porządku. Mogę wstać? Kamienne podłogi nie są szczególnie wygodne.

Severus wziął go na ręce z niezwykłą dla siebie opiekuńczością i zaniósł do ławki Minerwy, wcale przy tym nie utykając. Posadził go łagodnie i klęknął przed nim.

- Musisz zgubić trochę kilogramów, bachorze - uznał szorstko i niezgodnie z prawdą.

- To może wrócę do Dursleyów? - zaproponował Harry.

- Nie! To znaczy... Anton, dlaczego mi _nie powiedziałeś_?

- To nie było nic ważnego. - Starszy czarodziej spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Naprawdę nie było! Liczy się tylko to, żebyśmy cię stąd wydostali zanim ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać i żeby się upewnić, że pani profesor jest bezpieczna. Ja się nie liczę.

- _Liczysz się_ - zaoponował Severus stanowczo nim Minerwa zdążyła zaprotestować. Desperacko uścisnął rękę chłopca. - Anton... Harry... Jesteś moim małym kuzynkiem-bachorkiem. Bez ciebie nic, co robię, nie ma znaczenia.

- Ale nadal byś to robił, prawda? - Młodzieniec przyglądał mu się niespokojnie. - Dumbledore... Robiłbyś to, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że bym to robił. Tylko że nie miałoby to sensu. Potrzebuję cię, Antonie. Nie mam nikogo innego. Muszę być pewien, że będziesz dbał o siebie.

- Będę. Będę, obiecuję, że będę. Ale ty też musisz obiecać.

- Obiecuję.

Obaj się odprężyli, potem spojrzeli na nią z zakłopotaniem i pośpiesznie puścili dłonie.

- Cóż, na mnie nie patrzcie - powiedziała. - Ja zawsze dbam o siebie.

Harry się roześmiał.

Usłyszeli trzask na piętrze i z sufitu posypał się kurz, a z hałdy gruzu osunęło się parę okruchów.

- Zdecydowanie ktoś tam jest - młody czarodziej stwierdził rzecz oczywistą. - Możesz nałożyć swoje zaklęcie maskujące, Kuz?

Udało mu się dopiero za drugim podejściem, ale za to było to najpotężniejsze zaklęcie maskujące, jakie Minerwa kiedykolwiek widziała.

- Magia... Pole izolujące znikło. Anton, możesz...?

Chłopiec poradził sobie z własnym zaklęciem maskującym, pod opalenizną ukrywając blade policzki i stając się tym samym nieokreślonym młodzieńcem, którego nauczycielka transmutacji spotkała kilka godzin wcześniej. Zwały gruzu poruszyły się, po czym opadły same z siebie, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi za nimi. Dwie znajome twarze wyjrzały z chmury kurzu.

- Hermiona! Ron! - Minerwa położyła ręce na barkach Harry'ego, żeby usiadł z powrotem.

Przybyła kawaleria i wszystko było w porządku (przynajmniej do końca tego dnia; jutro nigdy nie dawało gwarancji). Lecz nawet kiedy środki przeciwbólowe przestawały działać i zaczynała odczuwać swoje obrażenia, nawet z perspektywą przesadnej troski Poppy wiszącej nad nią w niedalekiej przyszłości, Minerwa cieszyła się, że spędziła to popołudnie w towarzystwie Severusa i Harry'ego. To było takie... pouczające.

**KONIEC**

_**autor:** Bil_


End file.
